chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aghash
(The Evil Eye) ''(CR4) Medium Outsider (Div, Evil, Extraplanar) '''Initiative': +2 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Detect Good, Detect Magic, see in darkness, Perception +10 ACs: KAC: 18 EAC: 17 CMan: 26 (+2 Dex, +6/5 Natural armor) HP: 53 DR: 5 / Cold Iron or Good; Immune 'Fire, Poison; '''Resist '''Acid 10, Electricity 10; ' SR 15 Fort: +4 Ref: +6 Will: +7 Speed: 30ft Attack (melee): 2 Claws +9 (1D6+6 Kinetic (Slashing), Curse) Special Attack: 'Cursed Gaze, Sandstorm. '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 6th, Concentration +10) At will -- Bestow Curse (Will DC 16) Holographic Image (Tier 2, DC 15) Dimension Door Psychokinetic Hand 1/day -- Suggestion (Will DC 16) Summon (Level 3, 1D2 Dorus 25%) STR +2 DEX +2 CON +3 INT +1 WIS +1 CHA +4 '''Feats: Iron Will, Weapon Focus (Claws), Skill Synergy (Perception, Stealth) Skill: '''Bluff +11, Disguise +11, Intimidate +11, Mysticism +8, Perception +10, Sense Motive +8, Stealth +11 ''Special Abilities''' '''Curse '(Su): On a critical hit with one of their claws, the Aghash imposes a curse which lowers both the affected target Armor Classes by 4 if they fail a Will DC 16 save. This Save DC and the effect of this ability is Charisma-based. 'Cursed Gaze '(Su): As a Swift action, the Aghash can point its Evil Eye towards a target within 30 feet and then choose one of the following abilities: Confused for 1 round, Shaken for 1 round, Stunned for 1 round or deal 1D4+4 Energy (Negative) damage unless the target makes a Fortitude DC 16 save. The Save DC is Charisma-based. 'Sandstorm '(Su): As a full round action once per day, the Aghash can create a large sandstorm, with a radius of 100 feet centered on the Aghash. This storm last 1 minute per CR of the Aghash (generally 4), and the Aghash is immune to the effects of its own sandstorm. This storm provides 50% Concealment to all within it and deals 1D3 Kinetic (Bashing) damage per round. Analog ranged weapons have a 50% chance of jamming while in a sandstorm. Description The Aghash, a Div which seems to have its origin in the tortured souls of many Shaitan, is the embodiment of the concept of the Evil Eye, the curses given to people simply by being gazed upon. The Aghash look like a hags or crones of the desert, dressed in rags and shrivelled clothes, but with long, hooved legs of a goat, making them walk with an erratic, jerking gait. But the most defining feature of this creature is its head, which is simply a giant, fanged eye which shines with a dark inner fire and hatred for all that is beautiful. All Div are driven by strange compulsions, and for the Aghash, it is to pursue those who are beautiful and make their lives miserable. Often enough, an Aghash will stalk a beautiful mortal, cursing it to lose its beauty, friends, allies and lovers and finally, killing them when they are at their most miserable. The Aghash doesn't even need to touch their prey to deliver their curses, using Psychokinetic Hand to do so, but they generally stay in the general vicinity of their prey, hiding as an homeless or one of those least fortunate of society and enjoying the disruption they cause. Aghash are between 5 and 6 feet tall but weigh generally less then 100 pounds. Tactics An Aghash will attempt to avoid direct confrontation, generally favouring hiding and disguising itself to torment those more beautiful then it. If a conflict is inevitable, the Aghash will always attack the most beautiful enemy first. They are not powerful combatants, relying heavily on their curses to level the playing field while fighting, using their Cursed Gaze every round where it is possible. If outmatched, they will generally create a sandstorm and pick out its foes one by one, from most beautiful to least.Category:Monster Category:Div Category:Supernatural